Nuestra Química
by Katzuki-Zen
Summary: Una de las chicas estaba nerviosa por esa cercanía, podía oler el maravilloso perfume de su tutora, quizás fue una muy buena idea pedirle que le enseñara. Esa era su excusa.
1. Primer Día

Escuchaba la voz de la profesora muy lejana, yo solo estaba con mi mirada en el cuaderno frente a mí, imaginando una historia llena de peleas y aventuras épicas con un protagonista determinado y fuerte, junto a una compañera de viaje que aparte de tener un poder oculto el cual es mucho mayor que el poder del protagonista, ella lo salvaba incontables veces.

Siempre me han dicho que tengo una gran imaginación.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a dibujar al personaje en la última hoja de mi cuaderno; esta, estaba repleta de dibujos que hago cuando me hundo en un sueño con los ojos abiertos.

Mi imaginación se interrumpe cuando veo una bola de papel tapando el dibujo que estaba por terminar; volteo a mi lado derecho comprobando que efectivamente el papel había sido lanzado por Hayate, mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Ella pone cara picara y yo alzo una ceja.

 _ **"¿Pensando en cosas suculentas mi querida Fate? 7u7"**_

Me sonrojo levemente pero mi cara sigue indiferente y volteo a verla.

Me hace señas de que voltee la hoja.

 _ **"Pd: Tengo que hablar contigo después de esta clase"**_

La miro con cara confundida y me trata de decir algo pero unos marcadores se estrellan contra la cabeza de ella y la mía.

—Yagami-san, Testarossa-san; No hagan muecas raras en mi clase y presten atención. —Dijo molesta la profesora de matemáticas.

—Si...—Decimos ambas. Cuando la profesora se voltea le sacamos el dedo medio; lo que hizo que el salón estallara en risas.

Antes de que la profesora reclamara, sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la primera clase

Hayate le saco la lengua y fue a mi puesto rápidamente.

—Fate-chan~ tu sabes mucha química y me preguntaba si-

—No te voy a ayudar más con química. Siempre te duermes a los 5 segundos de sacar el cuaderno, además... Mientras que hacíamos los trabajos te excusabas por cualquier cosa y terminábamos jugando en la consola. —me cruce los brazos manteniendo mi ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Yo ya tengo a Shamal para que me ayude en esas cosas, déjame terminar... Dios... Escucha, hay una chica de un grado inferior que necesita urgente unas clases particulares de química, la pobre va a raspar; y como tú eres excelente en química y eres mi mejor amiga— puso ojos brillantes— pensaba si le podrías dar clases a ella.. Por favor.

Me lo puse a pensar; _"umm... Supongo que no sería mala idea, además, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer"_ recuerdo como todos los días jugaba en la consola.

Suspiro antes de contestar— de acuerdo, lo haré. Espero que no sea como tú —y alzo una ceja

—Ella si te va a escuchar, no lo dudes— tomos mis manos y había brillo en su mirada. Luego las soltó — déjame avisarle, y ahora te la presento. —lo dijo y se fue corriendo por la puerta, luego de unos segundos escuche un ruido en seco y como regañaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a mi amiga.

—No tiene remedio— Negué varias veces la cabeza y volví mi vista al cuaderno, aún tenía el boceto de mi personaje a medio terminar — Ya no tengo inspiración de cómo seguirlo...—Cerré el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi bolso; y me dispuse a salir del salón.

Me puse mis audífonos y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea.

Una vez en mi destino, me senté contra la pared cerca de la entrada y saque un libro para empezar a leer escuchando música.

Estaba imaginándome las escenas que mencionaba el libro. Siempre me gustaba hacerlo, me sumergía en el libro y recreaba el escenario, los personajes y las acciones que tomaban.

Me relajaba estar en la azotea, era el único espacio tranquilo que había; podía leer mi libro despacio y sin problemas. Normalmente cuando leía en el salón el bullicio no me dejaba concentrarme a pesar de tener los audífonos puestos, lo mismo pasaba en el patio y la cafetería.

Estuve un rato relajada hasta que me quitan el libro, puse mala cara y alce la mirada; me tope con unos ojos azules alegres y energéticos.

Me quito mis audífonos para poder escucharla.

—Fate-chan ya hable con mi amiga, le dije que tú le enseñarías química.

—Oh ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Le encanto la noticia. Ya sabes, porque tienes la mejor nota en esa materia.

—No es tan difícil, si le prestas la debida atención a cada detalle. — recogí mis cosas y me levante.

—Con razón se me hace difícil — hizo su mano un puño, golpeo ligeramente su cabeza y saco la lengua.

—Con todas las materias— le dije soltando un suspiro y caminando al salón.

—Mou~ me temo que es verdad— fingió sollozar.

—Tonta— sonreí levemente y rodé los ojos.

Finalmente habíamos llegado al salón de clase justo cuando sonó la campana.

No hubo nada especial, seguí con mi dibujo; intentaba prestar atención en clases pero hay días en los que no tengo ni ganas de escuchar al profesor hablar y hoy, por supuesto que me pasaba.

Justo cuando iba a mandar tarea, porque lo veo en su cara de maldad, sonó de nuevo el timbre para la siguiente clase, todos dimos un suspiro de alivio.

Venia la clase de biología con la profesora Shamal que es una de las hermanas mayores de Hayate.

—Buenos días a todos— dijo con una sonrisa angelical, haciendo suspirar a todo el salón. Shamal era el amor platónico de muchos; según me dijo Hayate, se le han declarado varios estudiantes hasta algunos profesores. Lástima que no saben que Shamal salía con la profesora de deporte, Signum Wolkenritter —El día de hoy tenemos una prueba — todos protestaron —Pero será en pareja — ¿Ven por qué digo que me cae bien? Lo bueno de mis compañeros de salón es que no abusan de la confianza, por lo que jamás hemos tenido malentendidos o problemas con Shamal.

—¡Fate! — Veo como Hayate esta parada en la mesa y se lanza contra la multitud que al parecer, se querían poner conmigo — ¡Aléjense buitres! ¡Ella es mía!— se pone a mi lado y me abraza posesivamente.

Shamal observa todo con gracia, hasta creo que esta conteniendo una carcajada.

Luego de que todos tienen pareja, Shamal pasa unas hojas que tienen unas cuantas preguntas y actividades de análisis. Esta es la única materia que Hayate no raspa y la pasa con una nota perfecta, por lo que ella y yo terminamos antes; Shamal le dice unas cosas a Hayate que tienen que ver con la cena en su casa.

Como era la última clase, salimos del salón y Hayate me pidió que esperara; tan pronto como dijo eso, se esfumo.

Me senté en un banco cerca y saque mis audífonos mientras esperaba. Veia mi alrededor, estaba en el patio de la escuela.

Después de unos minutos, alguien me quita los audífonos de un jalón, era Hayate

—Fate- chan, te presento a Nanoha, es la chica que le daras clases de química — señalo a un lado a una cobriza que estaba levemente sonrojada.

—Nanoha...— dio un respingo en su sitio. Yo me levante y estire la mano — Mucho gusto soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, aunque eso debes saberlo.

— Mucho gusto Fate-chan — Vaya, ya agarro confianza muy rápido. Tomo mi mano, era cálida y continuo— Soy Nanoha Takamachi.

—Espero que no seas como " _cierta persona_ " — Entrecerré los ojos mientras que veía a Hayate que solo se encogió los hombros.

—Nyahahahaha, no te preocupes Fate-chan, yo si tengo la intención de escucharte dándome clases de química. Bueno, tengo que irme le dije al profesor que según "iba al baño"

—Cierto que Hayate y yo salimos temprano— mencione poniendo un dedo en el mentón, cerrando los ojos.

— Si Hayate no me hubiera lanzado esa pelota de papel, juro que me quedaba dormida en historia. —Se rasco un poco la nuca con una cara avergonzada—Bueno, adiós Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, gracias— se despidió corriendo a su salón levantando el brazo.

—Adiós Nanoha-chaaaaaan~

—Adiós Nanoha.

Hayate y yo salimos, y nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestras casas hablando de cosas triviales, podríamos irnos a otro lugar, pero ella y yo queríamos jugar un poco en un nuevo juego online.

—Fate-chan. Recuerda el juego, hablamos luego.

— ¿cómo olvidarlo? Hablamos luego Hayate.

Nos despedimos y me quede hasta que la perdiera de vista. Luego de separarme de ella e irme a mi propia casa, pensaba en la cobriza, su hermoso cabello atado en una coleta de lado, sus preciosos ojos azules, y cielos… sus curvas y buen cuerpo.

Ante el último pensamiento, negué mi cabeza frenéticamente y no trate de no pensar en eso. Llegue a mi casa y tire mi bolso en uno de los sofás negros de la sala.

—Ya llegue…— Mi tono salió cansado. Estaba todo muy silencioso. — Normalmente mis madres están aquí, quizás salieron y mis hermanos aun no llegan. — alce una ceja y subí la escalera. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me fui quitando mi suéter y mi camisa.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto deje la ropa en el piso, saque una camisa blanca con mangas largas negras, y unas bermudas beige, me las puse y encendí el aire; me acosté en el puff y prendí la consola, me esperaba una laaaarga tarde de juegos.


	2. Empezando

Me desperté con cansancio y flojera, mis largos cabellos dorados estaban desordenados y esparcidos por la cama; talle mis ojos borgoña y di un largo bostezo.

No me quería levantar, pero debía ir a la escuela...

Además de que hoy comenzaban las clases particulares de aquella chica cobriza. Luego de una maratón de juegos online con Hayate, otros amigos, y Chrono, que se unió al llegar a casa; Nanoha me había llamado al celular planificando los días que quería que le enseñara clases y cuantas horas serían.

Me pidió que viéramos clases hoy ya que mañana, viernes, tendría examen de química y ella no entendía nada de las clases que daba la profesora; yo la entiendo, había veces en las que no comprendía un contenido de química porque la profesora explicaba como si le estuviera hablando con un profesional.

Salte de la cama y me fui al baño tropezándome con todo y susurrando maldiciones, luego de veinte minutos ya estaba frente al espejo cepillando un poco mi cabello.

Baje por las escaleras y pude olfatear el rico desayuno que hacia mi madre Precia.

—Buenos días Fate ¿Como dormiste?— me recibió con una sonrisa en lo que yo me sentaba en la mesa.

—Buenos días má, bien, hasta que era hora de levantarme— bostece, mis ojos pedían descanso.

—Eso es por dormirte justo a las dos de la mañana, justo cuando al día siguiente tenías clases — me reprocho poniendo un plato de wafles con miel delante de mí.

Di un gran bocado —gracias má, y lo siento, pero era una partida muy importante— hable con comida en la boca.

—Fate, no hables con la boca llena— me da un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Casi muerdo mi lengua, por lo que me queje con ella. Note que no había mas nadie en la casa por lo que decidí preguntarle.

—¿Donde están los demás?

—Lindy ya se fue a su trabajo, Alicia se quedo en casa de una amiga el día anterior, no se como no pudiste notarlo, y Chrono dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. —Me respondió haciendo memoria.

—je~ últimamente nadie está en casa, se siente un poco solo —Termine mi desayuno y me puse a lavar los platos.

—Si... Hemos estado muy ocupados — Mi mamá se sentó en una silla y suspiró con cansancio.

—Hablando de eso... Una chica de un año inferior dijo que le diera clases hoy después de la escuela— agarre mi bolso mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—pensé que solo le dabas clases a Hayate — ladeo un poco su cabeza.

—Seh... Pero Hayate me pidió que le enseñará, y no me pude negar; total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...— le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá que se había puesto al lado mío — Adiós má.

—¡Cuídate en el camino y suerte!— me dijo una vez que estuve en la reja del jardín delantero

—¡Gracias!

Una media hora después ya estaba en clases de física.

Estaba tratando de no cerrar los ojos y prestar atención, pero se me hacía muy difícil, la voz del profesor era demasiado aburrida y floja.

"Quizás cerrar un momento los ojos no haga nada malo" pensé y me recosté de la mesa cruzando los brazos.

Seguía escuchando la voz lejana, algunas veces los susurros de mis compañeros, las sillas moviéndose, hasta que en un momento deje de escucharlo todo y me enfoco en el cansancio que tenía, se veía todo oscuro.

Un poco después sentí que me llamaban.

-Fate-chan, hey, Fate-chan— me moví y abrí un poco mis ojos. Hayate estaba un poco inclinada hacia mí, con la mano en mi hombro derecho— al fin despiertas, la clase ya término — alzo una ceja divertida.

Me levante rápidamente "¡Me quede dormida! Mierda"

— Demonios... Solo quería cerrar un poco los ojos — suspire y me levante hacia la cafetería.

—Es típico que pase eso; el profesor se dio cuenta de que te dormiste pero no dijo nada

—¿No dijo nada?— otro profesor me hubiese lanzado el marcador como la profesora de matemáticas.

—No, pero cuando se acabo la clase me llamo y me dijo que la clase de hoy iba para la prueba de la próxima semana.— Pare en seco.

—¿¡Hay prueba!? — grite llamando la atención de algunas personas, luego de unos segundos volvieron a lo suyo.

—Sí, lo había dicho la semana ante pasada pero estabas muy ocupada dibujando y yo lo había olvidado.— Ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería y Hayate estaba pidiendo dos panes para cada una.

— Lo que faltaba — di un suspiro cansado

—Es agotador...— me dio los panes y agradeció al señor de la cafetería— A propósito, hoy le das clases a Nanoha-chan?— dijo con una mirada que no supe descifrar.

—Si, al terminar todas las clases que tenemos, menos mal que este día salimos temprano al igual que ella.—estábamos caminando por los pasillos, comiendo.

—Nanoha-chan es una buena estudiante, aprende rápido— dio un mordisco— así que no tienes que preocuparte — hablo con la comida todavía en la boca.

—Hayate, no hables con la boca llena.— ella solo bufo — ¿desde cuándo es que la conoces?

—Somos amigas de la infancia, así que nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Ya veo...

Luego hablamos de cosas triviales y volvimos a clases, el día paso sin nada interesante, solo que yo aún trataba de concentrarme en clases; no sé cómo pasaba con buenas notas si nunca prestaba atención, me ponía a dibujar, imaginar historias, dormir, hasta a veces escuchaba música a escondidas.

Hayate se despidió de mi cuando llegamos a la entrada del colegio, al parecer tenía prisa, puesto que se fue corriendo.

—¡Fate-chan!— escuche una suave voz detrás de mí, era Nanoha, corría hacia mi agitando el brazo.

—Hey Nanoha ¿Estas lista? — se paro delante de mí.

—Por supuesto — sonrió

— ¿En tu casa o en la mía? — vi un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no duro mucho, quizás fue mi imaginación.

—Si no es molestia, en tu casa... En la mía están haciendo algunas remodelaciones, y dudo que con el ruido pudiéramos concentrarnos. — empezamos a caminar.

—Entiendo, y no te preocupes, en mi casa estaremos bien, no hay nadie por lo que estudiaremos sin interrupciones. — la mire de reojo y le sonreí, esta vez se sonrojo mucho.

—Gracias por aceptar darme clases particulares — miró sus manos que sostenían su portafolio marrón; la mire y sus orejas estaban un poco rojas, se me hizo muy tierna.

—No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar.— soltó una risa ligera.

—Me alegra, en serio estoy frita en química

—Es por cómo explica la profesora... Que complicado, aunque es buena en su trabajo y lo habla animadamente con pasión, nosotros no le llegamos a entender mucho. Al principio yo era horrible en química, llegue a raspar la materia y tuve que ir a tomar una prueba en vacaciones. — me puse a recordar ese día, fue horrible, los nervios me consumían, pero la profesora me llego a ayudar para pasarla, con la condición de que mejorará en la materia.

—ouh... por tu cara, diría que no fue una experiencia muy agradable, no quiero pasar por eso — cerro los ojos fuerte y negó frenéticamente, era cómica.

—No lo fue, sin embargo, luego de esa prueba me propuse a pasar la material y no solo esa, sino tener un buen promedio.

—"Cuando te lo propones, lo logras" he escuchado esa frase varias veces — inclino un poco su cabeza y me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y mire al frente, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

—Bien, llegamos— busque las llaves en mi bolso, y abrí la puerta. — Siéntete como en casa.

—Con permiso...— dijo un poco tímida y entro lentamente y cerré la puerta tras ella.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto— empecé a caminar para guiarla.

—¡Ah! d-de acuerdo —note un poco de nerviosismo en su voz y reí bajo para que no se diera cuenta.

Abrí la puerta y la hice pasar, agarre su maletín y lo deje al lado de mi cama junto a mi bolso.

—Puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres mientras acomodo la mesa y preparo las cosas.

—Gracias

Yo tenía una mesa que siempre usaba para trabajos, exposiciones, y también la usaba cuando Hayate venía a "estudiar" la coloque en el medio del cuarto y agarre la silla del escritorio donde estaba la computadora de mi cuarto y la otra silla de la mesa.

Di un pequeño vistazo hacia mi invitada y ella estaba observando con detenimiento el cuarto, y su vista se paro en mi consola.

—¿Quieres jugar después?— ella dio un brinco en su sitio, y yo fui hacia el estante para buscar algunos libros de química.

—Eh.. Eh... No, no — negó con las manos y luego busco en su maletín su cuaderno y calculadora.

Colocamos las cosas en la mesa y me puse a enseñarle lo que a ella se le dificultaba.

—Mira, en esta parte tienes que sacar el peso equivalente — le señale con el dedo una parte del cuaderno.

—Oh ya entiendo! Que fácil era este ejercicio.

— ¿Ves? Cuando comprendes las cosas se te hace más fácil, ahora bien... Con este examen...—Nanoha había traído algunos de los exámenes que no sacó buenas notas, ella quería ver cómo era que se hacían... Una que otra parte tenía un error y eso hacía que a partir de allí, todo el ejercicio quedara con malos resultados.

Mientras que ella estaba concentrada resolviendo un ejercicio que le di a través de uno de mis libros, yo estaba observando su procedimiento, pero en un momento empecé a ver su perfil.

Quede pasmada ante su belleza, su fina nariz, su flequillo cayendo en su frente hasta un poco arriba de los ojos, su hermoso color cobrizo, me fije en sus mejillas y las note sonrojadas; se le notaba un poco nerviosa, creo que era por la cercanía que tenia con ella.

Yo estaba en la parte derecha apoyada con el codo en la mesa y la mano sujetando mi mentón, mirando hacia ella.

—Termine— estiro sus brazos hacia atrás.

—Buen trabajo, voy a revisarlo — empecé a ver si los ejercicios tenían errores, pero me sorprendí al saber que no había ninguno. Hayate tenía razón, esta chica aprende rápido — no tienes ningún error, felicidades. — le sonreí y ella se levanto de su puesto emocionada.

—Si! Si! Lo logre! — saltaba emocionada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. — Perdón nyahahahaha— se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

—No hay problema— eche una carcajada que hizo que ella se sonrojara avergonzada y apartara su vista — ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Si tienes té frío, te lo agradecería mucho.— sonrió tiernamente, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

—Un té frío para la hermosa señorita — ella abrió los ojos sorprendidas y le guiñe el ojo.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Nanoha decidió irse a casa, luego de terminar de enseñarle lo que se en química, jugamos un poco y empezamos a conocernos más.

—Gracias por todo Fate-chan.

—No hay de que Nanoha ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No, sería mucha molestia.

—Vamos, no es bueno que a estas horas te vayas sola.

—Pero de regreso estarás sola tú

—Puedo defenderme, solo quiero estar segura de que no te pase nada.

Ella se sonrojo, vaya... Hoy se ha sonrojado bastantes veces ya

—Supongo que estaría bien, de todas maneras mi casa esta a unas pocas cuadras.— Empezamos a caminar bajo el cielo naranja

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es la cafetería Midori-ya.

—Esa es la cafetería en la que mi madre frecuenta muchas veces.

—A veces trabajo allí para ayudar a mi familia, hacen unos pasteles de fresa muy sabrosos — Dijo emocionada.

—Son mis favoritos, pero mi hermano Chrono siempre me los quita. — Me moleste recordando que Chrono siempre me robaba mis pasteles que mi Madre me guardaba.

Ante mis gestos, Nanoha dio una carcajada.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos caminando en un cómodo silencio, y en unos pocos pasos estaba la cafetería Midori-ya.

—Bueno, ya llegamos—Nanoha había girado sobre su eje hasta quedar al frente de mí.

—Espero que mis explicaciones te hayan servido, suerte en el examen. — le sonreí.

—En serio Fate-chan, gracias por todo, me has salvado — dio una leve reverencia y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí mi cara arder y mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo — nos vemos mañana. —se despidió con la mano, gesto que yo automáticamente imite y entro rápidamente.

Me quede paralizada allí mismo, lleve mi mano a la mejilla que había besado. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente ante el recuerdo de hace unos minutos.

—Nanoha…..


	3. Excusas

Era de mañana y yo estaba totalmente muerta de sueño, hace ya unas semanas que le enseñaba química a Nanoha, la chica era muy buena en la materia no sé porque necesitaba ayuda.

Me recosté un poco en mi mesa, tratando de no cerrar mis ojos y prestarle mi completa atención al profesor. Imposible... La clase me estaba aburriendo demasiado más que de costumbre, me enderecé, agarre un lápiz y me puse a dibujar en la parte trasera de mi cuaderno, mi meta de hoy era dibujar a la chica de aquella historia que me imagine hace semanas.

Ya hasta estaba escribiendo esa fantasiosa historia en mi laptop.

Si ponía más ganas a esa historia, quizás sea un éxito; la estaba pensando publicar en una editorial.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular, que comenzó a vibrar, alegando que me había llegado un mensaje.

Voltee mi vista a donde se supone que estaba Hayate, pensaba que ella me lo había enviado e iba a reclamarle otra vez que no me fastidie mandándome mensajes a mitad de la clase, para encontrarla, tras un libro, totalmente dormida.

Encarnando una ceja, me dispuse a desbloquear mi celular para encontrarme con un mensaje de Nanoha.

 _ **"Gracias por ayudarme estos días con química, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al Midori-ya, mis padres quieren darte las gracias por ayudarme ^w^"**_

Di una ligera sonrisa, y tratando de que no me descubrieran, respondí al mensaje, aceptando y poniéndonos de acuerdo que al finalizar las clases, nos encontráramos en la entrada de la escuela.

Volví a " _prestar atención en clases_ " cuando en realidad estaba distraída pensando en una chica con cabellera cobriza y ojos azul cielo.

Justo al sonar el timbre, le iba a contar a Hayate que no la iba a poder acompañar hoy a casa, sin embargo ella recibió un mensaje y nerviosa, se excusó con que debía hacer otras cosas, para luego salir corriendo y dejarme sola en el aula de clases.

Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter negro, fui a la entrada del colegio, allí, me encontré con Nanoha.

— ¡Fate-chan! Te estaba esperando.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No te preocupes por eso... ¿Nos vamos?— Agarró mi mano y sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a la cara.

Quizás me esté empezando a dar fiebre.

Una vez en la cafetería, salude a la madre y al padre de Nanoha. Por un momento me pareció raro, porque en ningún momento mencionaron nada sobre las clases que le daba a Nanoha, solo me preguntaban cosas para conocerme mejor.

Supongo que no es nada...

Luego de estar en la cafetería comiendo un poco de pastel de fresa; fuimos al cuarto de Nanoha. Bueno, ella me arrastró a su cuarto.

Mucho rosa para mi gusto, creo que quedé ciega.

Tapándome un poco los ojos ante el resplandor de su cuarto, entro despacio.

—No tengas miedo Fate-chan, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Con permiso...

Ella se sentó en un escritorio y encendió su laptop. Mientras tanto, yo veía todo a mí alrededor; había fotos de ella y su familia, sus padres, una chica y un chico que supongo, son sus hermanos, y finalmente, ella en el medio de todos.

Una foto captó mi atención, era Nanoha con un chico rubio con ojos verdes.. Se me hace conocido de alguna parte, sé que lo he visto...

¡Oh! Es el niño rata. Si, el siempre viene a insultarnos a Hayate y a mi cuando jugamos online. No sabe ser un buen perdedor.

—Él es Yuuno, un amigo. —Mencionó

— Se me hace familiar, pero no sé de donde... —Mentí, no sé por qué, pero bueno.

Pasamos un rato en su casa hasta que me tuve que ir.

De camino a casa me llego un pensamiento repentino.

—No... No había indicios de que estaban remodelando la casa...

Estoy confundida. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?


End file.
